


break up

by shunsui



Category: BL - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunsui/pseuds/shunsui





	break up

“你没有如期归来，而这正是离别的意义。”

傍晚时分外面下着大雨，季然下班开车回家，锁好车门乘电梯到了自家门口，看见顾熙眯着眼，头抵着膝盖坐在自己门口的垫子上，看样子等得有一会儿了。季然手指敲了敲墙壁，顾熙见季然回来了，慢慢站起身，缩着手跟在季然的后面，随着季然一起进了家。门刚阖上，顾熙从后面一把抱住季然：“我知道错了，你别不理我了。”

这是他们最久的一次冷战，数月前，桩桩件件琐事堆积，因一个小摩擦终于爆发，顾熙红着眼睛说：“谁要你管了？你去管别人吧，我不需要。”  
季然平静的看着顾熙几秒钟，抓起衣服就离开了。  
生日蜡烛燃尽，灼成黑线，丑陋的留在奶油上，像结痂的伤口，他们总是这样争吵和好再争吵。

潮湿绵延的雨季似乎永无止尽，也不管冬夏。  
顾熙掰着手算算，整整六个月，季然都没有主动联系他了。每次争吵结束，冷战期都会越来越长。

刚分开的时候，顾熙梗着脖子赌气，才不会先找你说话。无聊了就出门，呼朋唤友，酒吧球场，好不快活。于是，这一断就是半年。  
而现在，顾熙紧紧抱住季然的腰，指甲泛白的捏住季然大衣的褶皱。外面的雷声仍在轰隆作响，室内没有开灯，黑暗沉闷的环境下，令人的触觉更加敏感。

顾熙闭着眼睛贴在季然的肩膀，滚烫，分不清是发烧了，还是有泪水流出来。  
又是这样，季然自嘲。每次都是争吵完顾熙就会撒野的在外面疯玩一阵子，孤独的时候心里放不下，又跑过来对季然乖乖的，委屈巴巴的让人对他狠不下心。

季然皱了皱眉，把钥匙放在门口的鞋架上。起身准备刚准备往屋内走，腰部被顾熙搂的更紧了。即便只有两个人，但这种亦步亦趋未免也太过滑稽。季然沉声：“你又想干嘛？”  
顾熙把头埋进季然的颈窝，柔软的头发蹭着季然的下颌，嗡声嗡气的说，“我淋雨过来的，你怎么这么晚回来，我都没有吃饭。”

熟稔的语气像是什么都没有发生过一般。  
季然捏疼顾熙的手腕，从顾熙的桎梏中走出，什么话也没说，顺手把大衣脱下挂在衣架上。打开鞋柜，一边换家居鞋，一边平静的说，“顾熙，各自退开一些，对你我都好。”  
“我不想。”顾熙手心握住大衣下摆。  
季然转过身，看着顾熙的发旋，“你喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢啊。”顾熙连忙抬头应声。  
这句话，每次和好的时候，季然都能听到。季然工作很忙，准备融资上市的公司每天都要忙到整个城市都在安寝的时候季然团队还在夜战。但顾熙不同，作为小有名气的星二代，顾熙除了享受鲜花和掌声，还有大把时间空余。顾熙的父母都是明星，离婚后，只剩顾熙一个人住在空荡荡家里。隔壁的季然同顾熙一起长大，照看顾熙是那个漂亮阿姨离开之前对季然的嘱托。这一看，便是十年。季然工作后搬到了市区的小高层，满打满算，陪顾熙的时间都少的可怜。顾熙喜欢刺激，喜欢灯红酒绿的世界，喜欢追逐快感的朋友。在渐渐等不到季然的时候，顾熙跟一直追自己的一个朋友睡了。一开始，顾熙还会愧疚，还会提心吊胆，担心被季然知道。慢慢的，触手可及的身体的温度，好像总是比深夜里手机屏上一句迟到的晚安来的更温暖。顾熙开始习惯这种易得的快乐，渐渐也就没那么在意了，把季然当成普通朋友也可以啊，何况，现在他们之间的相处就是很平淡。

可东窗事发的那天还是会来，季然平静地质问顾熙。顾熙承认，但也仰着头问季然以什么理由管自己，各自过好各自的生活你有意见吗？季然沉默，时间真的能改变一个人，改变的让人生出突兀的陌生感。再怎么往回找，都只是被人一次次推拒罢了。这次，季然破天荒的没有与顾熙争辩，只是从顾熙冰凉的手中收走了的自家备用钥匙。季然心里清清楚楚的感受到了疲惫。一次比一次沉默，季然站起身离开顾熙的家。顾熙的心也被委屈和愤怒填满，“多你一个朋友不多，少你一个朋友也不少！”

可是人总是会觉得孤独，尤其是没有懂你的人在身边的时候。顾熙和他们出去旅游，出去喝酒，出去跳伞，发了很多照片引得粉丝在下面一片夸赞。但夜深人静的时候，顾熙握着手机想聊天却犹犹豫豫不知道该发给谁。夜愈深，顾熙心里愈是慌，顾熙盯着季然的头像，觉得自己想的心窝疼，想的想流泪。北方夜晚的风很凉，顾熙骑着摩托车跑到的季然的家，砰砰砰的敲着门大声喊着季然的名字，惊得季然赤着脚就来开门。门打开的瞬间，顾熙就一个飞扑，紧紧的抱住了季然，季然好暖。顾熙觉得季然是温带的大海，季然永远可以包容自己，像照顾小孩一样照顾自己，那些，都是你对我的好。

”顾熙，我想我们还算朋友，而且是很了解对方的朋友，我们可以不偏执的。如果你需要一个朋友，我一直在这。“

所有隐晦的倾慕，所有可能的爱意，像抽丝一样慢慢地消磨殆尽，没有了就是没有了。

“所有不再钟情的爱人，渐行渐远的朋友，不相为谋的知己，都是当年我自云云人海中独独看到你，如今我再将你好好地还回人海中" 。


End file.
